


Kanani

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants a doll. Danny wonders why it had to be Hawaiian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanani

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I was stuck in writers block and boredom which was making writing my 500 words for Lent hard but then I started talking to the wonderful [](http://bean-bunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**bean_bunny**](http://bean-bunny.livejournal.com/) and I ended up writing about American Girl dolls. I've never been to the store nor do I own a doll so [](http://bean-bunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**bean_bunny**](http://bean-bunny.livejournal.com/) was my source for all the details but any errors were mine. I dedicate this one to her.

“But I want that one!” Grace whined pointing at the doll with long brown hair and a flower behind its ear.

Danny sighed. He should have known better than to take Grace to the American Girl store during their trip back to the East Coast. Rachel had gotten her one of the dolls for Christmas last year and had suggested that she might like to go have tea and look around. But now the trip for tea wasn’t enough. Grace had decided that she needed another doll, a one hundred dollar doll. But that wasn’t the worst part, she wanted the Hawaiian one. He’d brought her all the way back to New Jersey, the greatest place on Earth, and then taken her into the city to see the sights. He’d thought she could experience some real culture and history but even here he couldn’t escape those blasted islands. His poor little girl had been corrupted by that damned Aloha spirit that everyone kept talking about.

“Monkey,” He said as patiently as possible, gesturing at the blonde doll already in her arms. “Don’t you already have a doll?”

“Yes, I love Julie but I want Kanani too.” Grace pouted causing Danny to wonder when he’d let her get so spoiled. It was probably the divorce guilt. “Besides, we need two dolls for tea anyway. They won’t let you have tea without a doll.”

Danny sighed, of course they wouldn’t. He did some mental calculations and decided that as long as they skipped any other souvenirs he could afford to buy her the doll. It still irked him that it was a Hawaiian doll but he supposed that as long as Steve never found out it would be okay. If Steve did find out he would never live it down. He would think it meant Danny actually liked Hawaii and that couldn't be further from the truth.

“Okay,” He said picking up the doll.

Grace threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Danno!”

Danny smiled and returned the hug before telling her seriously. “This is the only souvenir though. Do you understand?”

She nodded seriously before breaking into a big grin and dragging him to the register.

After she had the new doll, Grace gave him her old doll and excitedly led him to tea. He thought it would be a bit awkward carrying a doll around in public but Grace was just so happy that Danny wasn’t the least bit self-conscious. He was just so grateful to spend this time with her and to see her glow. She loved the tea, feeding small pretend sips to Kanani and so he did the same to Julie which made Grace giggle.

After tea, as they were heading out of the store, Grace took his hand. “Did you know you can get a shave ice stand for Kanani? It’s just like Komekona’s! It even comes with a pineapple!”

Danny sighed. He was never going to escape that island no matter how hard he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it wrong that looking at all those AG websites makes me want Kanani now...cause of H50? If you wonder what I am talking about here is a link to the doll: [Kanani doll](http://store.americangirl.com/agshop/static/kananidoll.jsp)


End file.
